


Parasite Eve- the Movie

by Captain_Kinna



Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Gen, I really just gave him a name, Novelization, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kinna/pseuds/Captain_Kinna
Summary: Basically my take on what the novelization of a movie adaptation would read like.  I'll probably end up going back and adding more to the first chapter.  There's something missing, I just don't know right now.





	Parasite Eve- the Movie

Two little girls were running about in a field, laughing and carrying on with each other and their parents nearby. Both were oblivious to everything happening in the rest of the world around them.

The screams from tires attempting to stop themselves and the terrified children filed the air and blocked everything else out around.

 

Aya Brea shot upright in bed, heart hammering against her ribs as she looked around the room. That dream again. It still haunted her even all these years later. Father was getting older still, thankfully for him, the injuries he suffered were enough that now he was forgetting everything as time continued forward without the two them there as well.

Glancing over at the clock, it was nearly midnight, and she was going to have to be at the precinct for eight if anything was going to get done in that place. This was going to be a long week indeed…

 

“Whoa, someone hasn’t been sleeping well lately,” someone ahead of her announced, nearly knocking her over in the process.

“Must you do things like that?” Aya asked, feeling her head ready to explode from stress.

“What fun would there be if I didn’t?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“Roy, there’s fun and then there’s the stuff that you’re constantly pulling,” Aya answered back, pushing past him for the offices instead.

“There’s no need to be like that,” he teased back, attempting still to keep up with her.

“There is when someone is as dense as you are,”

“I don’t think you really mean that,”

“Don’t you have someone else to harass right now? Some of us actually want to get our work completed before something else hit’s the fan,” Aya was beginning to loose her patience with the man beside her. May she find the strength to keep from shooting him right there in the station…

“Anderson!” they both hear their lieutenant screaming from his office.

“What’d you do this time?” Aya asked, feeling thankful for the coming silence.

“Not sure…” Roy answered, feeling his stomach dropping at the thought of what might well be heading his way and trying to remember what he could have done to bring himself again into the Lieu’s office and bad graces as well.

Finally feeling the relief of semi-silence that there now was for her, she wanted to at least attempt to get things finished before something else happened to interrupt her train of thought once again. More reports of animals mutilating people. Last she checked, this wasn’t animal control.

 

“Brea!” Aya was upright in a heartbeat, her breath nearly stopping in her throat, “You! Here! Now!”

Aya moved as quickly as she could into the office, nearly knocking another detective over in her hurry. There was one rather loud squawk from the other detective that she attempted to continue on while apologizing to the other quickly.

“Sir, what was it that you needed?” Aya asked, closing the door behind her.

“Brea, you’ll be working with a new transfer into the department from upstate,” the leu was explaining.

Aya was looking the fellow over quickly, realizing that he could easily have been old enough to be her father, though that was about the extent of the similarities. Shaking his hand, she found herself slightly stunned at the contrast between her skin and his, not to mention just how said hand almost disappearing into his was almost intimidating. Almost.

“Detective Daniel Dollis. And the first person here that calls me ‘triple d’ gets it,” he said firmly.

“Understood,” Aya answered, “Anything else that I should know about?” she asked.

“Not that I can think of,” Daniel answered.

“Just get going already, some people actually have work they need to finish,” the lieutenant said, snorting slightly as they made their way out the door as quietly as they could.

 

“Our desks are over this way,” Aya was directing, “Bathrooms are somewhere that way, I can never be sure which direction after the corner unless I’m actually standing there,” she continued, “And over at the wall across from the drunk-tank you’ll find what is likely the worst coffee in all New York,” she finished, sitting herself down and starting through the pile of paperwork once again.

“You’re taking this rather calmly, most people would be having something a little on the harsh side of things to say right about now,” Dollis said, continued.

Aya only shrugged for the moment, returning her attention to the paperwork that was still needed her work. She mulled over Dollis' words a moment, before finally returning her attention to him.

“I don't hang on to partners for very long. They tend to request a transfer or at least a different partner within about the second or third month of putting up with me,” Aya said, rubbing her forehead.

“Come on, you can't be that difficult to work with,” Dollis said, shaking his head.

“The hell if I actually know what they find wrong with working with me. That's their problem, not mine,” she said, fussing through more paperwork without paying him further mind for several minutes.

 

“Aya!” she heard herself being called once again and found herself being very tempted to pull her service weapon and just letting loose already when she realized just who was there once again, “Now that you've finally got some free time for me, we should really get back to talking about when we'll be getting that date of ours in,” Roy started.

“If I WAS actually possessing of free time, do you honestly think that I would be wasting it on a date with you of all people?” Aya asked, glaring over her papers at him.

“You know, you really should quit playing hard to get, men don't like that nearly as much as the TV makes us out to,”

“And just what makes you think I'm playing?” she asked, turning herself away from him completely.

“Now quit all that already,” Roy continued right before finding himself lifted off the ground and moved across the isle.

“Word of advice, when a woman asks you to leave her alone, it's a good idea to actually respect that request,” Daniel said, glaring down at the smaller man.

Roy quickly backed away before darting out of the room.

“Thanks for that, thought he'd never leave,” Aya said, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

“Little runt needed a lesson in manners,” Daniel said, dusting off his suit, “How someone like that managed to make it into any pd is a question that I'd love to have answered,”

“His father is some big-shot on the city counsel, he's gotten away with more bs then you could possibly imagine,” Aya explained, shaking her head slightly.

“Little bastard,” Daniel grumbled, sitting himself down at his own desk, “Can't believe things like that keep happening even today!”

“It's something that'll stay the way it is regrettably,” Aya said.

Daniel glanced over and through the small collection of pictures on Aya's desk.

“Nieces?” he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Me and my sister actually,” Aya answered once she'd recovered herself.

“You don't have anything more up-to-date of the two of you?” 

“That IS the most recent that there is for her,” Aya said quietly.

“May I ask?”

“She died shortly after this picture was taken, I don't know what else there could be to ask?” her voice was remarkably cold considering their topic.

“This is your sister that we're talking about, most people would be feeling at least something right about now,”

“It's kind of difficult to feel anything for someone that one doesn't remember much in the first place,” she answered shortly, not appearing bothered by the whole matter.

Daniel turned away after that, not knowing how to handle this particular situation. Probably never would if his first marriage was anything to go by.

 

Watching Aya walk through the doors of the station, Daniel could almost swear that he was witnessing a full on walk of shame before him.

“Who'd you wake up next to this morning?” Daniel asked, looking her over once again when she was close enough not to yell.

“What?” Aya asked, sitting down with a thud.

“You've got the whole 'shameful hook-up' vibe going on right about now,”

“Wonderful,” Aya answered, “Though I'll give that there is some regret going on this morning,” she added, hiding her face in her hand, “I finally caved and agreed to go on a date with Roy,” she said with a small groan.

“Ouch, well, there's only so much that one person can withstand before they finally crack,” Daniel offered, trying not to have to much pity in his voice.

“I still can't believe that I agreed though...”

“You could just pretend that you're sick the day of,” Daniel offered.

“Then he'll be after me for a rain-check. Might as well just get the whole thing over with,”

Daniel glanced down at the news-paper, feeling his mood brighten considerably

“Well, I think that I might have something that will at least keep him from asking for a second date,” ha said, plopping the paper in front of Aya.

Looking over the page, Aya's face nearly split in half with her smile.

“Daniel, you glorious, beautiful bastard you!” Aya said, already plotting against Roy.


End file.
